Imprint
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Seth O/C! Lily Ateara is Quil's little sister and she's come home from boarding school just in time for Seth to imprint on her and for her to join the madness of the La Push werewolves, a vampire army, and a vampire human hybrid baby! Whoa is her world is turning around!
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Attera**

**A/N: What if Seth had imprinted on Quil's sister whose a year younger than him? Let's see!  
Btw I only own Lily!**

Lily's POV:  
"Lily! You're home!" Mother cried as I picked up my bags from my school in Colorado. "Hi mom." I said dragging my bags inside. "How was school?" She asked. I shrugged as she took my backpack and handbag. "It was alright." I said. "Only alright? So you think you should stay on the reservation next year?" She asked. I laughed shaking my head, "Ah, maybe not quite. I'm still enjoying the programs." I replied. She nodded giving me a hug after I set my bags down, "Ok, ok. I'll hold off on persuasion." She said. "Thanks." I smiled letting go. "Where's Quil?" I frowned. It had been a while since I'd see my big brother; last Christmas I think. "Oh, he's just with Jake and the others." She replied. "Others?" I asked unpacking my suitcases placing things in my dresser and closet. "Well…it's been a long time since you were here, sweetie." Mother said quietly. "Yeah, so?" I asked nonchalantly. "Honey, you might want to sit down." She said. I frowned, "What is it mom?" I asked she sounded genuinely concerned and I was kind of scared. "Lily, do you remember those stories grandpa used to tell you when you were little?" Mom asked me. I nodded, "Yeah. The ones with Jake's great-grandfather Ephraim right?" I asked. She nodded licking her lips a little. "Well…they are true." She said. I passed out at once.

When I woke up everything had a shiny white tint to it and seemed a bit blurrier than usual. "What….happened?" I asked. "You fainted." Mother replied. I cleared my throat, "Oh. Oh, yeah. What do you mean they're true? Meaning…the cold ones and the wolves…exist?" I asked. "Yes." My mother said shortly taking the washcloth off my head. "Who…what are they?" I asked not sure where they were or what they were like. "They're exactly the stories only of our generation; or should I say yours." She stifled a laugh. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, the pack is made up of our own and they are almost always together one way or another. The pack is led by Sam, you know Sam? Sam Uley?" She asked and I nodded. "Then there's Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, Seth, Leah, and Quil." She said. "Quil's…Quil's a wolf?" I asked shocked. "He phased two months ago." She said looking to the floor. I frowned, "Seth Clearwater?" I asked. "Yes. You remember him don't you?" Mother asked. I nodded, "Yeah. We went to school together when I went here." I frowned. "So…what's the story with the wolves?" I asked. "Well…the things you don't know? They…you might see them with short clothing and clipped hair because their bodies run very, very hot. One-hundred and some degrees. Also Quil told me that they can hear each other's thoughts so they can communicate in…wolf form." I could tell she didn't truly understand and that this was the information she got; it's not like there was a PTA on werewolves of the Quilettes. "Also there's…imprinting. I know I don't quite understand the concept but they said it's like falling in love with anybody at all but it's more than love; the imprintee becomes the imprinter's world. That they are the reason for your existence." Mother finished. "Well that's…good to know." I said nodding awkwardly; I decided I needed time to think. "I think I'll head on down to the beach." I said. "Alright. Be home by 6 we're going out tonight." She smiled; it was fun to go out it didn't happen that often at least for me since boarding school is hard to go out sometimes but sometimes it's easier to get off campus then others. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets walking down to the beach staring at the grey cloudy sky. It looked like in an hour or so it'd start to rain. Forks; same old, same old. I smiled and ran down to the beach spotting my big brother. And my other 'big brothers' (even though technically Jacob was my second cousin) as I considered them; I'd known Jacob Black, and Embry Call since I could remember. I hugged Quil from behind and felt him spin around. "Hey, Lils! You're back!" Quil said trying to mess with my hair. I laughed grabbing his hand. "Hey Lily good to have you back!" Jake said giving me a hug, "Thanks Jake it's good to be back." I said smiling, "Hey squirt, how's boring academy been treatin' ya?" Embry grinned, and I stuck my tongue out, "It's great, I guess." I shrugged. "Kid, can I talk to you?" Quil asked. I raised an eyebrow and said, "If you're wondering mom told me." I said half grinning. "What?! Why does she get spoil all the fun stuff?" He muttered making me giggle again. "You know I really missed hangin' out here at the res, guys." I said. "All year it's been lounge, or dorm, or campus." I sighed exasperated. "Summer's good." I smiled. "Of course it is. But not when you run a temp of 104." Jake's nose scrunched up. "Ugh, that must suck. I run a natural 98.6." I grinned. They grinned back and grab me lifting me off the ground and I instantly know what they're doing, I was laughing and screaming at the same time, "Oh, my God don't you dare! This is so immature! I thought you were better than-!" I screamed as they throw me into the water. "You guys are so dead!" I screamed, not really mad as they doubled over laughing at the sight of me in the water again; they used to do this all the time in summers past so it was only the start of a great summer. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer just Lily

LILY POV:

It had been a week or so since I came home and it felt weird not seeing Quil as much or seeing him with Sam and all the other guys he used to think he should resent. But strangely it felt good; Quil was so happy and content with this werewolf thing that it felt amazing to know that my brother actually loved the idea of…werewolves and well…being one. I kept running into Seth constantly not that I minded…He was kind of sweet. And for sure cute; I couldn't stop drawing him now. Him or wolves for that matter. It was a Tuesday when I finally decided why not go into Forks to see a friend of mine; Bella Swan. When she was four years apart from me but when she was twelve and I was eight we used to like the same things and when she was eight and I was four. We were here around the same times so it made sense, she used to be at La Push all the time with Jacob's sisters, Rachel and Rebecca who had taken care of me basically until I was eleven. I knew that Rebecca resides in Hawaii now with her husband and Rachel was now at Washington State University set to graduate next year. When I finally reached the Swan's house I walked up and knocked noticing Charlie get up to answer the door, "Lily! I haven't seen you sine you were at least ten years old." Charlie said. "It's good to see you too Charlie. Is Bella home?" I asked. "Well right now she's at the Cullen's house but…I'll tell her you stopped by." He said. "Thanks. See you round Charlie." I said waving as I biked back to La Push. After I put my bike in the shed again I set my stuff down in the house flopping onto the couch grabbing a magazine. After a bit I heard the front door open and close. "Quil?" I asked. "I need new shorts!" He yelled. I smiled rolling my eyes and set down my magazine walking into the kitchen. I realized Quil wasn't alone; another boy was standing at the front door, and he was….staring. At me. A lot, and very quietly, "Uh…hi." I said. "Wait! Seth?! Oh, my gosh I haven't seen you in forever." I said grinning; I kinda missed having someone my own age around. "Hey…Lily." He choked out. I frowned; he was acting kind of strange I guess. "What's up?" I asked hoping to ease the mood. I started getting out stuff for baking cookies to keep myself busy; he was still staring at me. "Uh, well you know…usual werewolf versus vampire stuff." He said grinning. "Vampire?" I frowned, what was he talking about? "Uh…" He blushed a bit; had he said too much? I grinned, "You didn't say anything." I whispered 'zipping' my lips. "Thanks." He said as Quil came back out. "Come on man we gotta go! See ya Lils!" Quil yelled as he shoved Seth out the door. "Bye, Quil! Later Seth!" I said smiling to myself.

I was taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when my mom came home from her work. "Hi, mom." I said. "Hi sweetie is your grandfather still up?" She asked setting her purse down. I nodded, "Yeah I was just going to talk to him." I said. "But now that your home…maybe I can talk to you about it." I said. "What is it?" She asked taking a cookie and sitting at the table. "Vampires?" I asked hands on my hips. "Oh, my….how did you get to-?"  
"The person remains unnamed." I said focusing on the floor. "Well…I guess I should've told you when I told you about the pack." She said. I nodded; she probably should've. She cleared her throat, "Do you remember the…the cold ones of the story?" She asked. I nodded, "The cold ones killed the tribe members." I murmured. "Well yes…and then the others came along right?" She checked. I nodded, "Yes. The treaty that had said they wouldn't hurt the humans and the wolves could only defend on their homelands, as long as the cold ones stayed away." I said. "Well yes. The treaty is still in effect…with the Cullens." She said. I gasped, "The Cullens are cold ones?"

"Yes. And they're nice and strictly vegetarian only drinking animal blood." Mother sighed.

"But mom, Bella Swan hangs out with the Cullens does she know?" I asked. "Yes. She knows everything. She has fallen in love with one of them." She replied. I felt my eyes widen in shock, Bella Swan fell in love with a vampire?

What's happened to my life?

That was the question that haunted me all night long in my sleep; but the answer never found my mind. Neither did sleep until four in the morning. I woke up at eleven and squinted at my window seeing sunlight peeking in. I smiled and stretched; I wondered if Bella got my message. I sleepily walked out to the living room saying good morning to my grandfather who was in the back doing some gardening thing. I then walked to the phone and played back the messages. "Lily hey you're back! I just wanted to let you know I got your message and I think we should definitely talk sometime and hang out. I'm a little busy right now but-"Bella cut herself off pausing for a moment. I waited patiently wondering why she stopped. "I'll see you next time I decide to come down to the res. I have to go but I'll see you soon promise! Bye." She whispered her tone went so quiet it was almost to a mute. I frowned…I probably shouldn't call her back she sounded worried and I didn't want to give her anything else to fret over. I decided I'd go for a walk and check out what I had been missing this year. Probably just a couple feet of rain. I walked outside and smiled to see Seth up where I was planning on ambling up to anyway. "Seth! Hey!" I called up to him. "Hey Lily what's up?" He asked; he positively lit up the moment he saw me. I grinned back up at him. "Not much just kinda finding some stuff to do." I shrugged. "You?" I asked. "Uh, nothin' just kind of…I don't know." He said. "Waiting for you." He mumbled. "Hmm?" I asked feigning a misunderstanding. "Oh, nothin' but um…I need to find Jacob do you know where he is?" He asked. "No but um…" I let a smile slip and pointed to his forehead. "He's probably in his garage." I said. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." He grinned pausing. "Okay uh I've gotta go, but I'll see you later Lils." He said. I smiled, "Ok Seth. See you round." I said brushing his arm as I walked on and into the woods.

SETH'S POV:

Her touch was intoxicating, her voice made me melt, and the sight of her chased my heart a million miles. I knew after I left her house yesterday I'd imprinted on her but it was hard to admit. I knew I probably should talk to someone else who it's happened to about this but right now Jacob seemed to be the right person. "Jake!" I yelled coming into his garage. "Yeah, what?" He called back from under a car. "I need to talk to you. About…Lily." I sighed. "Lily? What about her?" He rolled out grease on his forehead. "I kinda…you know…on her." I admitted. "You imprinted on Quil's sister?!" He exclaimed. "Not so loud, Jake!" I hissed. "How could you imprint on Lily? I mean….she's…Lily, how could you imprint on her?" Jake whispered. "I don't know she's just…so…beautiful, and…I mean have you seen her eyes, Jake? They're so full." I said picturing Lily her hair falling down her shoulders…I couldn't help thinking of her the way I did. "It's kind of crazy this whole imprinting thing. You know? What's love at first sight even supposed to be like?" Jake questioned. "Indescribable, it sucks when they don't even see it. I don't know how to tell her though. She just thinks I'm…me. Just Seth, just part of the pack." I sighed. She refused to see me as anything else and it was kind of frustrating. "Just…tell her how you feel and…hope the feelings are mutual." Jake laughed. I glared, "Alright fine. I'll talk to her. I just need to think about…_how _I'm going say it." I said. He laughed again, "Good luck."

So for the last two hours I had been sitting in my room trying to find ways to tell Lily I was in love with her. "Lily, I just have to…no." I shook my head; that made no sense. "Seth?" My sister called. I sighed, "What Leah?" I called. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing!" I called back. "Who are you talking to?" She questioned. "What are you talking about? Don't you have to do something?" I asked sourly. There was no answer so I figured she walked away. I looked down at the notebook on my bed. I nodded; I guess this is all I got. I didn't want my mom or Leah to ask where I was going so I climbed through my window jumping into the tree and floated down to the ground. I ran off to Lily's house. I knocked on the door thankful Quil was out with Jake and Paul right now. "Seth." Joy-er Ms. Aatera- answered the door. "What's going on?" She asked. "I uh need to talk to Lily. It's really important." I added. She nodded, "Come in. Lily!" She said. "Yes mom?" I heard Lily's wonderful voice call out. "She's out back." Joy directed me towards the backyard. I mentally sighed dreading this moment. "Hi, Seth. What's up?" She said looking up from her book and put her pencil. She was sitting on an old wooden swing attached to a long tree branch with a sun catcher catching the late afternoon sun light. "Um…I really need to talk to you. That day when we came by and I saw you again after you came home…I felt like I hadn't ever seen you before and you're just…the most beautiful thing. Ever. And I really can't stop thinking about you now days. I just came to tell you…I'm in love." I said. I paused frowning mentally at how that sounded. "With you." I finished. I said this making sure I stayed looking into her eyes and she kept hers in mine her eyes scared me; they looked kind of…scared. I came on too strong; I knew it. Crap! But then she blushed breaking into a grin and turned her sketch book around. The picture was of me. She was sketching me. I looked at her dumbfounded as she flipped the pages of her sketch book revealing picture after picture of me and three or four of wolves. She was an amazing artist. I was in love with an artist. Did she love me back? "Do you….?" I left off as she leaned in and I leaned as well expecting her to whisper her answer when instead she kissed me. Softly, and I kissed back. "So I can take that as a yes?" I asked when she pulled away. She laughed and I heard a voice from behind me, "What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and the followers/favorites! And virtual cookies from **LovelyDovely **Really appreciate it! By the way I considered typing up the whole wolf enemy vampire explanation story at the fire but….it's simply much too long for my fingers to type! So I found a way around it. Unfortunately I just own Lily.

Lily POV:

"Quil!" I squealed. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" He demanded from Seth. I felt my face turn a thousand shades of red. "Quil I was just-you see I…Um…I kind of…imprinting and-"

"_You imprinted on my little sister?!" _Quil roared. I felt my eyes go wide. "Quil calm down it's okay-" I tried to tell him. He wouldn't listen, "How could you?!" Quil snarled at Seth. "I'm sorry, man she's beautiful and-"

I blushed but Quil cut off anything Seth tried, "I don't wanna hear _that! _She's my _sister, _man!" Quil yelled. "Quil stop!" I exclaimed my hand now on his arm. "Stay out of this Lily." He snapped shrugging off my hand. "Quil, I swear she just told me she liked me back too!" Seth said backing up away from my tree. "You manipulative little punk!" Quil shouted. After that he lunged towards Seth and he phased into his wolf form attacking Seth who first yelled to me, "Get out of here! Go get Jake or Sam or someone!"

After that he phased into his wolf form and I took off running towards someone's house-either Sam's or Embry's. I ran up the hill and on my way three wolves bounded past me and I frowned, I guess Seth and Quil had been yelling to the others. I sighed and sat down at the top of the hill I was on. "Hi." I heard. I looked up and saw Emily Young standing beside the road. "Hi." I smiled. "So, you're the new imprintee?" She asked. "Yeah. Someone imprint on you?" I asked glumly. "Yes, Sam. Why so down about it?" She asked. "Do you love him back?" She asked. "Of course I do, Seth is amazing but the fact that Quil hates it kinda sucks." I replied. "Oh. That's what this is about." She said. I nodded, "Stupid isn't it?" I asked.  
"I don't think so. I think it's kind of sweet that he worries about you like this. He's only doing what he thinks is right; protecting you from _boys _and that sort of thing." She said sitting next to me. "Yeah. That sort of thing being werewolves." I smiled jokingly. She laughed and nodded, "Exactly." She said. "Ok, I guess it makes more sense than I thought now. But I'm only a _little _bit happy about Quil's little reaction." I pointed out. She laughed again and helped me up.

We walked back down to my house and five minutes later Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared and Sam came into the kitchen and Quil thwacked Seth in the back of the head. "You hurt her I have the right to kick your ass." He smirked. "So do I." Jake said. "And me." Embry piped in. Okay so now its super annoying since in a way I have three older brothers. "I know, I know." Seth said. "Come on, guys. Leave him alone." I said smacking Quil's arm lightly. "He gives you any trouble-" Embry began.

"You know he won't." Emily piped in now standing next to Sam. "Of course he won't." I said taking his hand. "I never would." He promised looking me in the eye. "I know I trust you." I replied simply. And I meant it too.

**Switching to third person:**

The two are found two weeks later walking hand in hand happily towards the fire where they joined the rest of the pack for dinner. Then Seth sat down and she joined him leaning her head on his shoulder. Just the smell of his essence was comforting and touch of his ivory skin was exhilarating to her. She couldn't help but blush when he would just look at her for the sake of looking at her; she loved it though and somehow he knew that. "Look, its Jake and-"

"Bella!" Lily exclaimed seeing the vampire-girl as Embry greeted her. "Hey, Lily." She replied. "I haven't seen you or Seth in ages…" She said. "I know, I tried to reach you but your dad said you were with…" Lily trailed off and steered the conversation away from vampires. "Well it's great to see you." She hugged her friend and sat back down with Seth who took her hand in his and she gave his a gentle squeeze. It was shocking to see them down all the food they did but it was no more than they usually ate so it wasn't a _large _surprise. "Hey, Jacob you going to eat that?" Paul questioned gesturing to the hot dog in Jacob's hand. "Gee I don't know….I'm so full…but I think I can force it down no matter how much it'll suck." Jake replied mischievously making Paul scowl at him. "Geez Paul just kidding." Jake said giving him the hot dog. "Thanks, man!" Paul said taking the food getting over his temper making Lily smile a bit. "Guys and their food." She murmured to Seth. "_Werewolves _and our food…" Seth corrected her making her laugh. "I guess that's right." She shrugged trying curl up onto his shoulder. "Hey, you can't go to sleep yet. We're just getting to the story." Seth protested quietly. "I've heard it from Grandfather a thousand times. I'm tired." Lily whined. "Okay…you look beautiful…" Seth murmured to her as she placed her head in the crook of his neck, "Thank you, the fire light makes your eyes dance you know."  
"You're so poetic." Seth replied. "Sleep well." He kissed her forehead and Lily was contently 'out like a light' on her imprint partner Seth Clearwater.


End file.
